doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Andrés Skoknic
) |familiares = |pais = Chile Mexico |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE ANDRES SKOKNIC COMO EL COMISARIO MARC HOFFMANN thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE ANDRES SKOKNIC COMO EL COMISARIO MARC HOFFMANN thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE ANDRES SKOKNIC COMO EL COMISARIO MARC HOFFMANN thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE ANDRES SKOKNIC COMO EL COMISARIO MARC HOFFMANN thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE ANDRES SKOKNIC COMO EL COMISARIO MARC HOFFMANN Andrés Skoknic (9 de julio de 1970Familia Skoknic Larrazabal) es un periodista, actor y director de doblajes en Chile. Biografía Luego de haber estudiado Actuación Teatral, en 1999 egresó de ArtyCom, para convertirse en actor de voz profesional. Su trabajo más reconocido es ser la voz para Latinoamérica de Halit Ergenç (Onur) en la telenovela Las mil y una noches. thumb|right|230 px Filmografía Películas [[Liam Neeson|'Liam Neeson']] * Michael MacCauley en El pasajero (2018) * Padre Cristóvao Ferreira en Silencio (2016) Jon Bernthal * Matt en Muerte Misteriosa (2017) * Ted en Sicario (2015) Bruce Willis *Jeffrey Hubert en El plan maestro (2016) *Leonard Turner en Extraction (2016) Billy Bob Thornton *Willie en Un santa no tan santo 2 (2016) *Willie en Un santa no tan santo (2003) Michael Shanks *Daniel Jackson en Stargate: El arca de la verdad (2008) *Daniel Jackson en Stargate: Continuum (2008) Otros *Detective Tom Iger (Clifton Collins Jr.) en La Bóveda (2017) *Obispo Gornik (Mathew Zajac) en La Crucifixión (2017) *Chuck (Robert Forster) en Actos de Venganza (2017) *Max (Jean Pierre Bacri) en La Fiesta de la Vida (2017) *Kuhn (Magne-Havard Brekke) en Overdrive (2017) *Darius Kincaid (Samuel L. Jackson) en Duro de cuidar (2017) *Charlie (Ben Kingsley) en Security (2017) *El Padre (Daniel Fathers) en The Void (2016) *Dan (Matt Nable) en La reencarnación (2016) *Charles Collingwood (Stéphane Höhn) en Jackie (2016) *Sr. Goldmeyer (Rob Riggle) en Opening Night (2016) *Rafi Bertrand (Thierry Godard) en Bastille Day (2016) *Mark (Thomas Jane) en Somnia: Antes de despertar (2016) *Centurión (Lee Boarmand) en El mesías (2016) *Lance Wallace (Héctor Elizondo) en Día de la madre (2016) *Él mismo (Joe Manganiello) en Pee-wee's Big Holiday (2016) *J.P. Henson (Jack Kesy) en La casa mortal (2015) *Cmdte. Mochitsura Hashimoto (Yutaka Takeuchi) en Hombres de coraje (2015) *Jake Davis (Russell Crowe) en Lo mejor de mi vida (2015) *David Maddox (Anson Mount) en Yo vi al diablo (2015) *Philip (Thomas Bo Larsen) en La ola (2015) *Voces adicionales en Beasts of No Nation (2015) *Ted (Jake Weber) en Learning To Drive (2015) *Alexei Andreyev (Fares Fares) en Crímenes ocultos (2015) *Mark Twain (Vanilla Ice) en The Ridiculous 6 (2015) *Hazar (Mehmet Kurtulus) en Caza mayor (2014) *Helmut (Malcolm Barret) en Queridos Blancos (2014) *John Wick (Keanu Reeves) en John Wick (2014) (Chile) *Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) en Los indestructibles 3 (2014) (Lionsgate) *Corey (Tyson Beckford) en Addicted (2014) *Malgesto (Skyler Stone) en Caminando con dinosaurios (2013) (Chile) *Michael (Christian Slater) en Assassins Run (2013) *Francis Drake (Adrian Paul) en The Inmortal Voyage of Captain Drake (2009) *Thomas Dorn (Tobias Moretti) en Das jüngste Gericht (2008) *Juan Pablo I (Neri Marcore) en Juan Pablo I, la sonrisa de Dios (2006) *Tom Stansfield (Ashton Kutcher) en La hija de mi jefe (2003) *Raffi (David Alpay) en Ararat (2002) *Dutch Schultz (Tim Roth) en El Gángster (1997) *Rolland "Rolly" Tyler (Bryan Brown) en F/X: Efectos especiales (1986) *Flash Gordon (Sam J. Jones) en Flash Gordon (1980) *Voces Adicionales en El Padrino II *El bueno (Clint Eastwood) en El bueno, el malo y el feo (1966) *Abner Hale (Max von Sydow) en Hawaii (1966) *Maxim de Winter (Laurence Olivier) en Rebeca, una mujer inolvidable (1940) Películas animadas *Insertos en Ratchet & Clank *Semi Barón Fafl en Savva *General Hemmer en Battle for Terra Películas de anime *Nakamori en Detective Conan: El mago de fin de siglo *Ramone en La princesa y el piloto Documentales *Dr. Mark Evans/Narrador en Yeti or Not? *Narrador en Planeta vivo (BBC) *Narrador en Reyes de Yellowstone (BBC) *Josh Bernstein/Narrador en Expediciones *Narrador en ¿Quién fue Jesús? *Charles Darwin en La travesía de Darwin *Narrador en El Amazonas a pie *Anthony Bourdain en Parts Unknown (CNN) *Narrador en Extraterrestres: Guía completa *Narrador en Bomb Patrol Afganistan Series animadas *Jimmy en Chozen *Narrador en Little Princess *Papá en Willa y los animales *Papá Dinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo (doblaje chileno) *Rico en Napoleón Dinamita (serie animada) *Aang en La leyenda de Korra *Emiliodon en La cueva de Emiliodon (animación chilena) Anime *Corazón de fuego en Orphen *Stewart en Sonic X *Barad Hunter en Zoids New Century Zero Series de televisión Michael Shanks *Daniel Jackson en Stargate SG-1 *Daniel Jackson en Stargate Atlantis (episodio piloto) *Daniel Jackson en Stargate Universe Jon Bernthal *Frank Castle / Punisher en Daredevil *Frank Castle / Punisher en Punisher Curtis Stone *Él mismo en My Restaurant Rules *Él mismo en Around The World in 80 Plates Otros *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt **Virgil (Gil Birmingham) **Dr. Dave (Jeff Goldblum) *Fargo **Vern Thurman (Shawn Doyle) (temporada 1) **Lou Solverson (Patrick Wilson) (temporada 2) *Daredevil: **Melvin Potter (Matt Gerald) (temporada 1) **Voces adicionales (temporada 1) *Ron Howard (Ron Howard) en This Is Us: Así Somos *Gareth (Andrew Whipp) en Spotless *Sargento Will Simpson (Wil Traval) en Jessica Jones *George "Bigotes" Méndez (Pablo Schreiber) en Orange Is the New Black *Padre Michael (John Benjamin Hickey) en The New Normal *Príncipe Nayan (Ron Yuan) en Marco Polo (temporada 2) *Marc Hoffmann (Alexander Pschill) en Comisario Rex *Michael Britten (Jason Isaacs) en Awake *Lobo Fuerte (Maximo Morrone) en Los luchadores *Diego Pardo (Eduard Farelo) en Hay alguien ahí *Stefano (Giorgio Lupano) en Miedo a amar *Kev (Rob Huebel) en Sonámbulos *Chris Pontius en Jackass *Dr. Matt/Varios en Amigos con beneficios *Voces adicionales en Master of None *Voces adicionales en Crudo y sin censura Telenovelas chilenas *Adán Mercader (Gonzalo Valenzuela) en Machos *Nicolás Pérez de Castro (Álvaro Rudolphy) en Pobre gallo Telenovelas españolas *Juan Luis Beigbeder (Tristán Ulloa) en El tiempo entre costuras Telenovelas turcas Halit Ergenç *Mayor Cevdet Abbas en Vatanim Sensin (Mi Patria Eres Tú) *Onur Aksal en Las mil y una noches *Sultán Suleimán "El magnífico" en Suleimán Saygın Soysal *Tahir Oguz en El pañuelo rojo *Metin/Fatih Dündar en Kara Para Aşk Otros *Cihan Guzel (Emre Kınay) en Waiting for the sun *Engin (Ayhan Bozkurt) en Paramparça *Ruzgar Denizci (Nejat İşler/ Yiğit Özşener) en Intikam *Faruk Beylice (Murat Aygen) en Medcezir *Aziz Alkan (Uğur Polat) en Selin, un amor inolvidable *Servet (Tuncer Salman) en Bitmeyen Sarki (Never Ending Song) *Soner Kaya (Sinan Tuzcu) en No te enamores *2da voz de Aziz Mahmud Hüdayi (Muhammet Uzuner) en Kosem, la sultana *Kara Toygar en Resurrección Ertuğrul (promocional) *Hayati (Beyti Engin) en Bandits (promocional) *Kadi Giyasettin Hatemi (Mehmet Ozgur) en Filinta (promocional) *Voces adicionales en Ezel *Voces adicionales en ¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? *Voces adicionales en Sila, cautiva por amor *Voces adicionales en Kuzey Güney *Voces adicionales en Gümüs Dirección de doblaje Largometrajes *Beasts of No Nation (2015) *Jackie (2016) *Silencio (2016) Documentales *¿Quién fue Jesús? *Planeta Vivo *Reyes de Yellowstone *Parts Unknown Telenovelas *Las mil y una noches *Intikam (sólo Bolüm 1.) *Kosem, la sultana (sólo Bolüm 1.) *Vatanim Sensin (Bolüm 1. al 12) Cine * Secuestro express - Novio * Alguien ha visto a Lupita - Oficial mexicano * Dawson: Isla 10 - Orlando Letelier * La danza de la realidad - Jefe torturador TV * UCTV Teleserie Amándote - Joso * Canal 13 Serie Volver a mí - Álvaro Meyer * Canal 13 Serie El amor de tu vida - Diego * CHV Serie Cartas de mujer - Héctor Haenkel * CHV Telefilme Maldito corazón - Emilio Ortúzar * Mega Serie Adiós al séptimo de línea - Rafael Sotomayor * TVN Serie Juana Brava - Darío Alcázar * CHV Doce Días Que Estremecieron a Chile - Luis Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010